finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus (Final Fantasy XII)
Exodus the Judge-Sal is an optional level two Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought on the highest peak of Mosphoran Highwaste in the Empyrean Seat after shrines are activated. His license costs 50 LP, and he costs 2 Mist Charges to summon. Profile Exodus is the Esper of Aether. He represents the zodiac sign of Libra, the Scale, and as such Exodus stands upon a platform with a scale. His color sign is orange due to being non-elemental. He is also referred to as the Tula Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Exodus is based on the totema from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and the antagonist of Final Fantasy V, Exdeath. The Final Fantasy XII Exodus returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as a Rank III Flying Earth Yarhi. Obtained Exodus is found on the highest peak of the Mosphoran Highwaste, in the Empyrean Seat. The player must activate the shrines in a correct order to reach him. The earliest point Exodus can be fought is after reaching Phon Coast during the main storyline, though the player might be under-leveled at this point. The party will need some Gysahl Greens that can be bought at the Clan Provisioner at the Rabanastre bazaar after reaching the rank Hedge Knight in Clan Centurio, or from Dyce next to the Gate Crystal in Balfonheim Port. The player should activate the "South Wind Shrine" south from the shop and an exclamation mark appears on the map. The player should take the northeastern exit from the Babbling Vale and use Gysahl Greens to mount the chocobo and ride it across the hidden path, indicated by the exclamation mark on the map, and go all the way to the west and cross through the high grass. The player should proceed around the lower part of Skyreach Ridge back into Babbling Vale. Next the player must activate the "West Wind Shrine" and push the weathered rock nearby to create a path, which leads back to the Gate Crystal. The player must next activate northwest Wind Shrine, which is nearest to the shop. There will be two more exclamation marks on the map around the west area. They can be crossed to find Exodus. Once found, Exodus is fought as a boss, and after he is defeated, the Exodus license can be purchased for 50 LP. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Exodus's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Exodus allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Black Mage: Heavy Armor 8 (Platinum Helm, Platinum Armor) *Foebreaker : Magick Lore x4 *Shikari: Stamp *Knight: +350 HP *Machinist: Green Magick 1 (Decoy, Oil) *Monk: Souleater *Red Battlemage: Heavy Armor 8, 9, 10 (Platinum Helm, Platinum Armor, Giant's Helmet, Carabineer Mail, Dragon Helm, Dragon Mail) *Bushi: +500 HP *Time Battlemage: Battle Lore *White Mage: Battle Lore Battle Exodus can be summoned for two Mist Charges. Abilities ;Comet A non-elemental attack. Its damage is random, between 0 to Exodus's Max HP. ;Meteor A non-elemental attack, and Exodus's ultimate attack. Exodus stands on a crystalline pinnacle and, charging two small meteorites, he launches them into the atmosphere. A giant meteorite plunges through the clouds and detonates above its target. Its damage is random. Gambit information ;Zodiac ;Original Stats Exodus takes half damage from all elements. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;Original Actions ;Zodiac ;Original Status effects *Haste *Faith *Libra Augments *Ignore Vitality (Zodiac only) *Ignore Weather & Landscape *Ignore Reflect (Zodiac only) Boss Exodus is an optional boss fought at the highest point of the Mosphoran Highwaste. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at stage 68 along with two Golems. The Item command is disabled during the battle. Exodus is a slow flying opponent that attacks mainly with magick, but its physical attacks can inflict Stop. In HP Critical its Defense and Attack will increase, halving the party's damage (or more if they do not have good enough weapons) and his Speed will increase from abysmal to sluggish. At 15% HP remaining, Exodus erects a physical paling and will get the Reflect status. His speed increases a tiny bit as he will continually use Scathe and Flare. Gallery Exodus Glyph Art.jpg|Exodus's Glyph from Final Fantasy XII. Exodus_Glyph.jpg|Exodus's crystal in Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Comet.png|Comet. FFXII Meteor.png|Meteor. Etymology Exodus is actually a mistranslation of Exdeath, the main antagonist of Final Fantasy V, and his name and title relate to Exdeath's origin. Exodus's body resembles Exdeath's knight form, albeit with a different head. The twisted roots and branches that surround Exodus reflect Exdeath's origin as a sentient tree. Exodus's goal to reduce the world to a state of nothingness is identical to that of Neo Exdeath. Exodus's title is the "Judge-Sal," in which "Sal" refers to a type of tree native to Northern India. He is also referred to as the Tula Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII